I'll Be There
by stilldreaming57
Summary: When a 15-year-old boy holds his younger sister's foster family hostage Sam gets a surprise he never expected.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first fanfiction so... ya. Sorry if it sucks! Please review and I'll make it better! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Flashpoint **

**Read on**

* * *

"James Ryan? I'm Sam Braddock. I'm with the police Strategic Response Unit. I just want to talk." Sam said carefully as he walked closer to where the fifteen year old boy was standing. The boy had a hand gun pointed at his sister's foster fathers head while six-year-old Taylor sat quietly on the floor with her foster mother.

"No... no... no. I don't want to talk!" James screamed shaking the gun in his hand.

"James... Please. I just want to talk to you. Please." Sam lowered his MP5 and raised his hands to show he wasn't going to make any sudden moments. James' expression softened a little bit before he timidly asked,

"About what?"

"Why would you come and hold your sister's foster family hostage?" He asked.

"She's not my sister." He sighed. "Not biologically. Her mom dated my dad, and my dad just left me there."

Sam sighed as he began to piece things together,

"So you and Taylor aren't blood related so they won't keep you two together?"

"Yeah..." James replied quietly.

The blonde SRU officer nodded in understanding. "Do you know who Taylor's biological parents are?"

"Her mom is a addict, her name is Amy, and her dad is some military guy... uh... Sean, Steve, Sam, or something... i don't know." James replied gun still in hand. "I don't even know her real last name. Her mom always changed it when she got a new boyfriend, not legally, but still. I don't know if she even knows it," he looked down at her. "Do you?"

The six year old frowned, "Hmm... Broody, Brady, Braddock, Bradford. I think." She shrugged, as she seemed to be unfazed by the fact that her "brother" was waving around a gun. She wasn't even slightly scared.

Sam then froze lost in thought.

_some military guy... uh... Sean, Steve, __**Sam**__,_

_ Hmm... Broody, Brady, __**Braddock**_

Sam looked down at Taylor and said softly, "Taylor, Sweetheart, what's your mommy's name?"

A big smile appeared on her face, "Amy Johnson! But that not my last name!"

Sam returned her smile, "And what does your daddy look like?"

Taylor thought for a moment,

"Like you."

* * *

**Please review and tell me if i should keep going or not! Thanks! Have a nice day bye! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Flashpoint**

**I decided to add a chapter so... hope you like it! **

* * *

_Sam returned her smile, "And what does your daddy look like?"_

_Taylor thought for a moment,_

_"Like you."_

__Sam stood there frozen in shock as realization hit him. Unfortunately, James realized it at the same time he did.

"You're... You're her dad?!" James screamed in outrage before waving the gun around again and then he pointing it at Sam. Sam raised his hands again and stepped towards him.

"No! Don't come any closer! I'll shoot!" James threatened.

"Sam! He's escalating!" Ed's voice suddenly sounded in Sam's ear. He had almost forgotten that his team was there. "I have a solution."

"No. I can get to him!" Sam urged, never taking his eyes off the boy.

"Sam, he's threatening an officer. He's threatening you!" Jules reminded him in a worried voice.

"I know but Jules, if I am Taylor's father... He won't shoot me." Sam reassured her, although it sounded like he was reassuring himself as well. James still had the gun pointed at his chest, if he shot it would hit his vest but by the way his hand was shaking it was possible he could either miss or hit him in the head.

Greg sighed, "Winnie, I want everything you can find on Taylor Braddock."

"On it Boss." Winnie responded hastily. "Taylor Natalie Braddock was born on May 19, 2008."

"Wait, we were told she's six. That would make her four, turning five." Spike uninterrupted.

"Her mothers name is Amy Johnson, currently living in Toronto." Winnie continued ignoring Spike. "Her father is Samuel Braddock."

Sam let out the breath he had been holding, "Okay."

"Wait! Sam she's yours but your dad signed the birth certificate." Winnie informed them.

"What?" Sam nearly screamed, making James jump.

"Okay, we can deal with this later. Sam talk him down but if he makes a move to fire... You know." Greg said.

"Yeah, I know." Sam took another step towards James. "James, Buddy, I need you to put the gun down."

"No! They wont let us stay together! Just because she's not my sister. Its not fair!" James yelled at Sam as if it were his fault.

"She's your sister, whether you're related by blood or not." Sam told his as he stepped closer.

"I just want her back..." James said quietly as a tear fell down his cheek.

"James, put the gun down." Sam said softly, his expression softened.

James closed his eyes, "I'm going to jail, aren't I?"

"I don't know." Sam said honestly. "You haven't hurt anyone yet."

"If I give up now... How do I know she'll be okay?" James whispered.

"She will be. I promise." That was a promise Sam intended to keep.

"I will be alone." James sniffled.

"Nuh-uh You won't be alone, Jimmy." Taylor said from the floor. "I'll be there."

"See James?" Sam stepped forward once again, he was only about four feet way from him now. "Please, put the gun down."

In Sam's mind it seemed to go in slow motion. James shut his eyes and dropped the gun to the floor. As the gun fell to the floor there was a loud bang as the gun went off.

* * *

**So... you like? Like I said before, Review and tell me what you think! I dunno if i should continue it or not. Thanks! Bye! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Flashpoint :(**

* * *

_"See James?" Sam stepped forward once again, he was only about four feet way from him now. "Please, put the gun down."_

_In Sam's mind it seemed to go in slow motion. James shut his eyes and dropped the gun to the floor. As the gun fell to the floor there was a loud bang as the gun went off._

"Shots fired!" Greg yelled. "Eddie get in there now!"

Using their shoulders, Ed and Wordy forced the large French doors open.

"SRU! Get down on the ground now! Hands behind your head!" Wordy yelled at James. "Jules get the kid!" he ordered as he handcuffed James' hands behind his back.  
Jules ran to the small four year old, who was silently crying. The gun shot must have scared her, "Honey, I'm Jules Callahan. I'm a police officer are you alright?"  
Taylor nodded and pointed to Sam who was laying on his back.  
"Sam status?" Ed called, seeing his comrade but busy with the subject.  
He got no reply.  
"Sam! Status!" he called again, this time louder thought.  
After a few agonizing moments for team one, Sam finally answered,  
"I'm good! In the vest."  
He took a deep breath, eyes still closed, "That's gonna bruise." he mumbled to himself. When he opened his eyes he saw Jules and Taylor above him.  
"Sam?" Jules questioned softly.  
"I'm okay." He groaned closing his eyes again. He felt light pressure on his cheek and opened them again. Taylor was poking his face with a curious look on her face.  
"You look shorter in the picture... Grandma said not to tell that i have it so don't tell Grandpa." She told him quietly.  
"Wha...?" Sam was interrupted my Spike.  
"Sam... We've got trouble. Your dad saw this on the news... He's calling. Hes pretty pissed" Spike told him.  
"Aw... Crap!" Sam groaned.  
"Sam!" Jules scowled, "She's four!"  
"Mmm... Sorry." He slurred with a cocky grin.  
Ed suddenly appeared next to him, "He has a head wound, probably hit his head when he fell. How are you holding up, Braddock?"  
"I have a kid... I don't know how to raise a kid..." Sam sat up quickly before falling back down. "Ow."  
"Its okay, Sam." Ed reassured his friend.  
"She can't go back into the system. I promised him she would be okay..." Sam mumbled looking at Taylor. She kind of looked like him and Jules put together; she had the same blue eyes as Sam and the same face but her hair was brown like Jules'.  
"Okay, guys help me up. I have to talk to my dad." Sam reached out his hands as a gesture for his team to pull him up. Wordy appeared next to Ed and the two of them obliged.  
Taylor looked up at Sam and reached up her hands. Despite his pounding headache he lifted the small girl into his arms. Laying her head on his chest she asked softly, "Are you going to send me back?"  
"Back where?" He asked confused.  
"Back to Mrs. and Mr. Lockwood..." She pointed to the sobbing couple on the couch talking to Spike.  
"No. I'm going to see if you can come live with me." He smiled.  
"Okay... Good." She leaned in and whispered to him loudly, "They were weird."  
Sam chuckled as they made their way towards Greg and James.

* * *

"James. Is there something you're not telling me?" Greg asked the boy sitting in front of him.  
James just turned his head away only to be met by the sight of Taylor and Sam walking to them.  
"James, I know you love her. So help me understand. You seem nervous." Greg observed. "Please...?"  
"It's not over..." He whispered.  
"What's not over?" Greg demanded.  
"They're gonna come for her... For Taylor." He looked at Greg.  
"Who?" Greg asked.  
"Them!" James said loudly, almost yelling.  
"Who is them, James?" Greg matched his tone.  
James tapped his foot impatiently, "They want her back... Because she knows. She shouldn't know..."  
"Who wants her back?!" Greg demanded  
"Her mom."

* * *

**I've decided that I'm going to finish the fan fiction. I have so many ideas for this fan fic! yay! :) Adios**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I don't really have anything to say right now so... i hope you like it. Remember if you have suggestions or if i made any mistakes review and tell me and i will fix it! Please review and tell me what you think! **

**Disclaimer: I think I've said it enough... but whatever. I don't own Flashpoint**

**Thanks.. okay read on.**

* * *

_James tapped his foot impatiently, "They want her back... Because she knows. She shouldn't know..."_  
_"Who wants her back?!" Greg demanded_  
_"Her mom."_

Greg looked at him confused, "Why?"  
James frowned, "You don't get it."  
"Don't get what?" Sam asked when he came over, Taylor in his arms.  
James looked from Taylor to Greg with pleading eyes. With a nod Greg looked at Sam as a gesture for him to leave.  
Sam returned his nod in understanding, "So Taylor, do you want to meet Spike?"  
The four year old nodded enthusiastically. With that the two headed off to the command truck.  
Greg turned to James, "Consider that a show of faith. Now why?"  
James sighed, "Taylor's mom is an addict..."  
Greg listened quietly as he continued.  
"Amy is also a dealer... But she sells phony drugs."  
"Which means angry customers." Greg concluded.  
"Yeah..." James sighed.  
"What does that have to do with Taylor though?" Greg questioned.  
"What do you think? She wants her kid back. Although not for the right reasons..." James trailed off and looked down at his beat up Nike sneakers.  
"What reasons?"  
"She knows too much. About her business... Little kids are like sponges they hear everything and remember it. She has also seen lot, so she knows stuff she shouldn't. Right now she's not old enough to understand but when she gets older her mom fears she'll go to the cops." James explained.

"Don't you think Taylor will forget by then?" Greg wondered aloud.

James looked up at him with fearful eyes and whispered,

"She won't take that chance."

* * *

Sam and Taylor made their way to the command truck where Spike was waiting for them. Sam opened the door and Spike spun around with a large smile on his face.

"You must me Taylor! I'm Spike." Spike stuck out his hand for her to shake. Taylor just looked at it and glanced up at Sam.

"Spike's a friend." Sam told her smiling.

"Hi." Taylor shook his hand, well three of his fingers. "Why come they call u Spike?"

"My hair used to spike but not anymore." He explained. Taylor patted his head to be sure it didn't spike anymore.

Sam's phone rang, before Sam could answer it Taylor did.

"Hello?" taylor chirped cheerfully.

"Who's this?" A deep voice demanded.

"Who's this?" She countered.

"General Braddock."

"Taylor." She responded quietly.

"Taylor? Why are you answering this phone."

It was then that Sam swiftly grabbed the phone from her hands,

"Hello?"

"Samuel, what is a child doing answering your phone?" The voice asked rudely.

"She's my daughter." Sam frowned

"You don't have a daughter." the male voice responded angrily.

"Yes I do, you should know sir, you signed the birth certificate." Sam told his father in an annoyed tone. "I'm going to have to call u later, goodbye."

"Samuel Braddock don't you dare hang up this pho-"

Sam ignored his fathers outraged cries and hung up.

"Spike, can you watch her for a few minutes?"

Spike nodded and lifted the small girl from Sam's arms.

"So, do you want to play on my iPhone?"

* * *

Sam left the command truck and made his way towards Greg, who had a nervous look on his face.

"Whats wrong?" Sam asked curiously.

"We've got trouble..." Greg informed him. Sam raised an eyebrow at his Sargent and greg continued.

"Taylor's mom is here."

* * *

**I'm sorry to those who want longer chapters but if i write a longer chapter then it gets kinda boring so instead I try to update often. Anyone have any ideas for the next chapter? If so let me know and i'll try and add it into the next chapter! Thanks! Bye! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the last time I'm going to say this- Disclaimer: I don't own Flashpoint.**

**Ok so if there is something that confuses you about the story, tell me and I'll explain or try and make it more clear so... ya. It makes me happy when you guys review so... Please do! :) Thanks. Read on.**

* * *

_Sam left the command truck and made his way towards Greg, who had a nervous look on his face._

_"Whats wrong?" Sam asked curiously. _

_"We've got trouble..." Greg informed him. Sam raised an eyebrow at his Sargent and greg continued._

_"Taylor's mom is here."_

"Where's my daughter?" A voice demanded.  
Greg and Sam turned around to find a woman raging over.  
"Holy crap, she looks just like Jules!" Sam exclaimed. It was true, the woman looked like she could be twins with Jules Callaghan. The only difference was this woman had large bags under her eyes and she was followed by three men.  
"You must be Amy Johnson... My name is Greg Parker." Greg greeted he only to receive an eye roll.  
"Good for you." She responded rudely. "Now where's my kid?" she demanded again.  
"You're not getting her." Sam glared at Amy with fierce eyes.  
"Who are you?" Amy snorted.  
"Sam Braddock."  
"Oh, you know... You look different since I last saw you. Then again you were drunk and it was dark." She grinned.  
"What are you talking about?" Sam frowned.  
"Don't you remember? You were on leave or something. It's vague.. a bar, you were drunk, I thought u were cute..." She smirked.  
"What do you want?" Sam demanded.  
"My daughter." Amy put her hands on her hips.  
"Our daughter." he corrected her with a scowl.  
"She's not your daughter! You haven't been there the last four years!" She yelled angrily.  
"Neither have you!" Sam countered.

Greg watched the fight as he spoke into his mic,  
"Eddie, Wordy, Jules, head to the truck with Spike in case they try anything. Spike how you doing in there?"  
"Boss, this kid is great at Angry Birds!" Spike said in excitement.  
"That's great Spike. Just watch out in case they try to grab the kid." Greg chuckled.  
"Copy that."  
"Sarge," Jules called. "Were at the truck, no signs of anyone except for spike and Taylor."  
"Alright, just keep an eye out." To be honest Greg was kind of nervous.

"I don't know why you think that you can just walk in and claim her as your daughter when I have taken care of her most of her life!" Amy yelled at Sam.  
"I didn't even know I had a daughter!" Sam yelled back  
"You don't think I know? Your father pays me to keep my mouth shut!" She snapped.  
"How is that my fault!?" Sam was getting angrier as every second went by.

"You may be her father, but you will never be her dad!" Sam staggered back as the harsh words hit him hard. That hurt. It hurt bad. Sam didn't have a response for that.  
"Hey! Sam, get back to the truck and send Ed out here." Greg frowned at Sam, whose cheeks were flushed in anger.

"Copy that." Sam grunted as he left Greg with Amy and a few other police officers behind him.

* * *

Sam stomped his way to the command truck where the rest of Team One and his daughter were waiting for him. Sam, who was usually good at hiding his emotions, couldn't hide his hurt and anger. _You may be her father, but you will never be her dad!_

He flung the door open in his rage, not realizing that his whole team was on high alert for any disruptions. As soon as the light flooded into the truck Sam had three MP5's pointed at him. Jules, Wordy, and, Ed frowned at him when they lowered their weapons,

"Sam! Don't do that!" Jules scowled.

Sam grumbled an apology and looked to Ed, "Sarge wants you with him."

"Alright, Sam." Ed gave the angry blonde one last glance before heading to go meet up with Greg.

Taylor's face lit up like a Christmas tree when she saw him. She jumped off the chair and hugged at his legs.

"You're back!" She giggled looking up at him. Spike, Wordy and Jules smiled warmly at the four year old.

As soon as she hugged him, Sam's anger seemed to melt away like ice cream on a summer day.

"Taylor, did you meet Wordy and Jules yet?"

"I meeted Jules!" She told him in excitement and looked to Jules. "Remember?"

Jules laughed softly, "I sure do but do you know Wordy?"

Taylor tilted her head to the side and looked at the tall SRU officer, "No."

"Well then introduce yourself, Silly!" Jules lead her to where Wordy was now seated next to Spike.

Taylor pulled his pant leg in an attempt to get his attention, "Hi." She beamed as she looked up at the man.

Wordy leaned down and smiled, "Hi, I'm Kevin but you can call me Wordy."

She nodded and frowned in confusion, "Why are you called Wordy?"

"My last name is Wordsworth but instead of saying that people just call me Wordy. It's easier." He explained.

Taylor put her hands on her cheeks, "Oh! I'm Taylor and you can call me... Taylor... It's easier."

"Well, hello Taylor. It's nice to meet you." Wordy reached out his hand for her to shake.

Taylor obliged with a giggle before running back to Sam's legs and raising her arms up again. Sam nodded in understanding and lifted her up. Once in her father's arms, Taylor rubbed her eyes, "I'm tired."

"Then, sleep." Sam said.

"But you're gonna leave if i do." The four year old argued.

"I'm not leaving." He told her, a bit hurt that she thought he would leave her. It was expected though, she only met him today. Maybe Amy was right; maybe he never would be her dad.

"Promise?" She looked at him with tired eyes.

"Promise."

After making sure he wasn't going to leave, Taylor lied her head on his chest with a yawn she whispered,

"I love you, Daddy..." and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Jules saw Sam's eyes light up in happiness as he whispered back, "I love you too, Taylor."

* * *

"He has no right to have legal guardianship of _**my **_daughter!" Amy Johnson ranged on, yelling at Greg as if it were his fault. Greg had sent Ed to go talk to Social Services and get them to give Sam custody of Taylor. Amy wasn't thrilled about that though, actually she was quite livid. "She is my daughter! Not his! She will never be his! She won't love him like she loves me! I'm her mom!"

"We don't know yet if Sam will get custody of her. I'm having one of my guys check it out." Greg said calmly, ignoring the fact that Amy thought Taylor wouldn't love Sam. The whole team had heard the her tell Sam she loved him, but to keep Amy calm he left that detail out. Quite frankly, he didn't want this lady going home with the kid. Especially if what James told him is true.

"Well have them 'check it out' faster!" She snapped. "I don't have all day!"

Ed came jogging back, "I checked with Social Services. They said that Sam was granted temporary custody of Taylor... and James."

James, who was watching from a few feet away, looked up at Ed. "What?"

He turned to the teen, "Tonight, you can go home with Sam and Taylor. Social Services looked you up and the man that left you with Amy Johnson isn't really your dad. We're looking for your real parents now. Until then, Sam Braddock has custody of you." Ed explained. James didn't even have the chance to answer before he was uninterrupted.

"This is so stupid!" Amy screamed. "She's my daughter! He can't take her! He isn't her dad! He has never been there, why now!? Huh? Why?"

"Why do you want her all the sudden? If i do remember, this is her foster home. You gave her up. What gives you the right to come here and demand your child back. Is it because Sam is a cop? Is that why?" Greg countered.

Amy glared at him for a moment, ignoring his question, "This isn't over."

"It is." Ed replied in a voice that resembled to a growl.

"No, it isn't. I'll get my kid back." She said in a a harsh whisper.

"You'll have to go through us to get her." Greg frowned.

"If that's what it takes... then so be it. If a wars what you want; that's exactly what I'll give you." With that she turned stalked off with her 'friends' following closely behind, leaving Greg and Ed to their thoughts.

Ed looked to his friend with an outraged expression, "Greg, what does this kid know that's so important?"

"Everything."

* * *

**:O so what does Taylor know that has Amy so freaked out? Wait to find out soon! :) **

**Review and tell me what you think! To those of you who were asking for a longer chapter, I think this one is a little bit longer, but I'm not sure.**

**Suggestions are very welcome! Don't hate on me if it's bad. Nicely tell me. Thanks. **

**Have a nice day! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

After debriefing, Spike caught up with Sam in the locker room.  
"Hey Sam!" He called as the blonde officer was about to leave.  
"Hi Spike."  
"Me, Jules and Ed were thinking and we are gonna go home with you. Two kids are a lot to handle." Spike grinned.  
"And Spike wants to see if Taylor can beat his angry birds high score." Ed appeared behind Spike.  
"What about Sophie and Clark?" Sam questioned.  
"Sophie wants to come and see Taylor, and Clark mentioned something about your plasma screen TV and a hockey game." Ed grabbed his bag and flung it over his shoulder.  
"Geez guys, that's eight people, I have a two bedroom apartment with a living room." Sam reminded them.  
"Actually it's nine. Greg's coming too." Ed told him.  
"Where did Spike go?" Sam noticed that the techie was missing.  
"YOU BEAT MY HIGH SCORE! HOLY SH- Shoe laces..."

* * *

After an awkwardly quiet drive to his apartment Sam carried an exhausted and groggy four-year-old in. Sophie and Clark arrived a few minutes after they did baring gifts. Sophie brought a large dinner while Clark brought some DVDs, despite the fact that there was a hockey game on, that Taylor could watch. It didn't matter though, Clark immediately got along with James and instead they hung out.  
Ed, Spike, Sam and Greg had discussed politics when Greg pulled Sam aside.  
"Sam, I know it's a little early but I was wondering if you could see if Taylor knows something that would be worth her mom coming to get her..."  
"Sarge, I don't know if..." Sam sighed. "I guess I can try."  
He and Greg approached Sophie and Jules who were playing with Taylor on the floor.  
"Can we...?" Sam asked Sophie, who nodded and went to go talk with her husband.  
"Whats going on?" Jules asked, looking at the men.  
"We need to ask her a few things." Greg explained.  
"Like what?" Taylor chirped.  
"Taylor, Honey, what does your mommy do for a job?" Sam asked.  
"She sells stuff."  
"What kind of stuff?" Greg questioned this time.  
Taylor stayed quiet.  
"Sweetheart it's really important." Jules squeeze her hand gently.  
"Bad stuff." Taylor replied quietly.  
"Like what?"  
"Mommy said I'm not supposed to tell."  
"Well you can tell Sam because he's your daddy right?" Jules asked softly, she felt a twinge of guilt for tricking the girl.  
"Hmmm... Well I think so."  
Greg and Jules took that as a signal to leave.  
Sam turned to Taylor, "Can you tell me now?"  
"They sells bad stuff like the stuff that mommy smells. They sell guns too and Jimmy tolded me that guns are bad."  
"Who is They?"  
"Mommy and Derek." Taylor clarified.  
"Derek is her boyfriend?"  
Taylor nodded.  
"Whoa wait, she sells guns?" Sam asked stunned.  
"Mhm." she nodded again  
"What kind of guns? The kind James had this morning or the kind I had?"  
"You."  
Sam stood and walked to Greg,  
"Arms dealers."  
"Come again?" Greg demanded in shock.  
"Taylor's mom is an arms dealer... I slept with a... Oh god!" sam started to pace as he ranted on, running his hands through his short blonde hair. "I don't even... But I didn't. But obviously I did." Sam was breaking down. Sam was one of the strongest people Greg knew and to see him break down was frightening.  
The younger man continued to pace until Greg grabbed him by the shoulders and made him look him in the eyes.  
"Hey, Sam, Buddy. You've got to keep it together. Not just for you but for that four-year-old sitting in your living room. She's your daughter and you've got to be be there for her. She knows more than she thinks. Something that is obviously important. We have to find out what it is before her mother comes to get her because I can promise you that if she does you won't see her again." Greg looked into Sam's bright blue orbs as he nodded in understanding.  
Sam felt a slight tug on his pant leg and found Taylor looking up at him with sparkling blue eyes, "Derek has lots of guns,"  
Sam kneeled down and frowned, "How many?"  
"Bunches... but Derek doesn't sell them. People pay him bunches to use them, though."

* * *

"You know what you have to do."

"Yeah but what about Braddock?"

"What about him?"

"He's gonna get in the way."

"Then get Derek to get him out of your way."

"That wasn't what we talked abo-"

"Just do it."


	7. Chapter 7

**I seriously almost cried writing some of this chapter. It centers more on the relationship between Taylor and James, rather than Taylor and Sam. Alright, read on.**

* * *

Taylor clung to James legs, "Don't leave! Please please don't!" Tears fell down her cheeks as the four year old openly sobbed.  
Social Services had found James' biological parents, which meant that Sam lost legal guardianship over James, since they said they wanted him back. Ryan and Paige Bailey had "forgot" their two year old son at a park 13 years ago. The couple didn't even want kids. They never expected to be found out. They certainly didn't want him now, but they would get paid for a little while with child care money. It was a cold thing to do, but they didn't seem remotely phased by it.  
"Hey, i don't want to go either." James picked her up and wiped the tears off her cheeks with his thumbs.  
"You said you wouldn't leave! Don't leave! Jimmy no!" She cried as the social service woman pried her off him.  
"Taylor, James has to go now." the woman said sternly, though a hit of guilt was seen in her eyes.  
"No! Jimmy please! You promised you'd never leave!" She cried while squirming in the woman's arms.  
"Daddy don't make him go! Please don't make him go!" She plead.  
Sam looked at his crying daughter, tears almost falling down his cheeks,  
"I'm sorry..." He wanted to kick himself for the pathetic answer.

"Please! Please Mrs.! Don't take my brother away!" She sobbed to the woman.

"I'm sorry, Sweetheart, I have to." The lady told her with glassy eyes.

"Jimmy! Don't go! Please... Please.. Don't! You said you wouldn't! No matter what. Remember? Please!" Taylor begged and pleaded with James, who wanted nothing more than to go back to Sam's tiny apartment with them.

"Taylor," He knelt down on his knees to make eye contact with the small child, "remember back when your mom didn't come home that day and it was just me and you?"

Taylor wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and nodded.

"Remember how I told you I'll always be there, even if you can't see me?"

She nodded again, tears still streaming down her face, "Yes."

"Well that still goes. I'll be there. Forever." He promised.

"But... but..." She stuttered, choking on her tears.

"But nothing. I will always be there." He looked into her bright blue eyes.

"I love you, Jimmy!" She wept running into his arms. James embraced his sister tightly,

"I love you too... So, so, much." He whispered into her hair.

"How much?" She sniffled.

"To the moon and back then over and over." James told her.

"I love you more. Please don't leave..." She whimpered softly clinging to his gray T-shirt.

"I wish i didn't have to... but i do. Remember, I'll be there." He pulled back to see her face.

"I don't want to say goodbye." Taylor choked out, tears threatening to fall.

"Hey... Hey. Don't think of it as goodbye, think of it as... See you later." He smiled as a tear slid down his face. James then pulled her close again and hugged her tightly as if she were his last life line. The social worker felt tears come to her eyes as she watched the scene unfold, she wished desperately that she could keep the two together but that wasn't her choice but oh how she wished it was.

James took off his watch that had his name engraved under the watch face,

_**James B. **_

"I know you can't read it yet, but now we have to see each other again." He told her, trying hard not to cry again.

Taylor took off her heart shaped necklace that almost matched his watch,

_**Taylor B.**_

"Yeah... Now we have to see each other so we can trade back." She smiled in a sad way.

"I love you, James. To the moon and back, over and over." Taylor whispered.

"I love you too, Taylor. To the moon and back... over and over... Oh god." He hugged her even tighter before letting her go. James placed a kiss on the four year old's forehead before joining the social worker with the necklace held tightly in his right hand.

Taylor looked at him with pain and sadness in her eyes, "See you later..."

"I'll be there." He replied before turning away. James climbed into the car and the door was shut behind him. The social services worker got into her car. Sam grabbed Taylor before she could chase after the car. At first she screamed and cried until her voice was hoarse. Eventually she resolved to whimpering into his chest.

"He's gone... Daddy, I want him back."

* * *

**The part with Sam is coming! This chapter was just so heart breaking! Sorry if it was disappointing, not my best work. :( Let me know what you think and review! Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ealasaid Una requested that Jules and Taylor bond so.. your wish is my command! And I update kind of late at night most times because it takes me a while to write the chapters. Read on!**

* * *

The majority of Sam's night had consisted of heartbreaking cries and ice cream. It was around midnight that Taylor finally calmed down as the two settled down on the couch with a bowl of chocolate ice cream and an Everybody Loves Raymond marathon. Taylor face was snuggled into Sam's arm as they watched the TV show. Looking to the girl, Sam put his arm around her. "How are you holding up?" It was a stupid question but Sam needed to know.  
"I miss him." Taylor sniffles, eyes fixed on the TV screen.  
"I do too."  
Then the doorbell rang. With a groan Sam stood up and jogged to get the door. Upon opening it, he frowned.  
"General."  
"Samuel." The man replied in a deep, husky voice.  
"How can I help you?" Sam glanced to Taylor, who was seated on the couch watching intently.  
"May I come in?" it didn't even sound like a question, more like an order.  
"You know, its been a long day and I'm not really up to talking. I'd you could please just lea-" Sam was cut off when his father barged into the apartment.  
"Nice place you got. what's this?" He turned to Taylor.  
"My daughter." Sam replied.  
"that's what I came to speak to you about..." The General turned to him. "I didn't tell you about Taylor for your own good."  
Sam snorted, "My own good..." he shook his head and frowned.  
"Do you know what it would've done to our family name? Your status?" The elder Braddock demanded.  
"No. You were worried about YOUR name and YOUR status." Sam whispered harshly, not wanting Taylor to hear.  
"Samuel Braddock you know that's not true." The General pointed a finger at his son accusingly.  
"Not true?!" Sam's voice raised a little. "You really think I would've objected to having a daughter?"  
"You would've done it for the child. Not yourself." His father tried to reason, only to have Sam get in his face.  
"You don't know anything about me. I'm not leaving her, I know first hand what it's like to grow up without a dad." He hissed, now chest to chest with the older man.  
Mr. Braddock backed up in rage at his son's defiance. Taking a deep breath and sticking his chest out General Braddock stepped forward. Without warning, he punched Sam in the cheek, making his head snap to the side.  
"You will not speak to me like that. You know damn well you had a father." He growled at his son. Sam didn't even have time to respond before he heard the outraged cries of Jules and Spike.  
"What do you think you're doing?" Jules yelled, having seen the General strike his son.  
"No." Sam scoffed ignoring Jules. "You were not my father. You were always my General."  
"Who are you?" The General demanded angrily, turning to face Jules. The small brunette didn't look the slight bit intimidated by him though. Without even a flinch she stepped up and faced him.  
"I'm his friend. You have no right to come here and assault him!"  
"He is my son. I can do as I please." He snorted.  
"I am a police officer and I will have you assault of an officer, and risk of injury to a minor." She pointed to Taylor who was still seated on the couch, staring at the screen intently, ignoring their words.  
The elder Braddock huffed and turned to Sam, "I will give you this last chance to let me take Taylor with me and we can forget that you ever saw her... Samuel, you know it's for the best. If not... I may be forced to.. obtain her."  
Sam glared at his father then looked at Jules, "You can add threatening to your list."  
"Samuel Braddock you listen to me now-"  
"No." Sam interpreted. "You listen to me, Sir. I suggest you leave now before Jules really does arrest you. My daughter is staying with me. End of story. Now please leave. The door is over there." He pointed the open door to out to his father, motioning for him to exit.  
"You're going to regret this, Son." The General glared at his off spring.  
"I'm not your son." Sam replied with a smirk.  
With that General Braddock left without another word as he stomped out of Sam's apartment. With a sigh of relief, Sam leaned on the wall and sat down. Never had he stood up to his father. And never had he felt a weight this heavy lifted from his shoulders.

* * *

After the day and night's events Sam wanted nothing more than to curl up on the couch and sleep but, of course, he couldn't do that. Spike had gotten him a bag of frozen peas to put of his rapidly bruising cheek.  
"Thanks." Sam moaned when he put the peas on his throbbing face.  
Meanwhile, Jules was with Taylor.  
"Hey." Jules said softly. She was always better with kids than Sam was. Taylor was traumatized. Her eyes glued on the TV screen as she sat quietly, ignoring Jules' greeting.  
"Can I sit with you?" Jules tried this time as a different approach. Taylor didn't say anything she just scooted over on the couch, giving the older woman space to sit. The two sat in silence until they heard Sam's cry of pain.  
"Spike don't touch it!" he hollered. "Ow. Ow. Ow. Spike stop!"  
Jules saw Taylor flinched before her hands flew to her ears in an attempt to block out the cries.  
"Sam!" Jules yelled. "Stop!"  
"But Jules!" Sam could hear the whiney tone in his voice. "Spikes poking my bruise!"  
"You're scaring her." Jules looked back to the four year old. Immediately, Sam silenced with the occasional hiss of pain. Taylor had her hands clamped over her ears and her eyes were squeezed shut as she chanted quietly,  
"You cant hear it. You don't hear it. You won't hear it."  
Jules instantly remembered when sam would do something similar to block out the noises during thunderstorms.  
"She's having a flashback..." Jules whispered. The brunette almost reached out for the child then remembered what happened when when she tried to touch Sam during one of his flashbacks. He usually ended up lashing out.  
"Taylor, sweetheart, you're okay." Jules cooed. "You're okay. You're okay..."  
Eventually, Taylor stopped chanting and opened her glassy eyes to look up at Jules. It took about nine seconds for her to realize where she was and another five seconds before she lunged at Jules for a hug.  
Jules embraced her tightly as the child sobbed. "You're fine. You're home."  
"I was there again..." Taylor wept into Jules' red T shirt. "He was mean. They all are mean."  
"Who?" Jules asked as she rubbed circles on Taylor's back.  
"Derek and his friends." She hiccuped.  
"It's okay now because you're here, not there. You've got Sam, me, Uncle Spike, Uncle Greg, Uncle Wordy, Uncle Ed and Aunt Sophie and Clark." Jules told her.  
"I want Jimmy." She whimpered.  
Jules sighed. Sam had told her about the previous events of the day. Taylor's breakdown at the Social Services place. That's why her and Spike had came, to check up on them.  
"I know you do..."  
Sam and Spike came back ten minutes later to find Taylor asleep in Jules' lap, with Jules sound asleep as well. The two men smiled at the scene then settled on the couch to finish the Everybody Loves Raymond marathon Sam had started. Today had been emotionally traumatic for all of them, little did they know, things were about to get a lot worse.

* * *

"He wouldn't give her up. He won't. You saw for yourself." A male voice argued.

"Then force him to. Use your head."

"But sir... You don't mean." He replied.

"Yes I do mean."

"But she's a child." He frowned.

"Yes. A child that knows too much for her own good."

"Sir... This wasn't supposed to go like that. You said-" he was cut off.

"What?"

"What about the father?" The question seemed to make the other man mad.

"Take him too! You're supposed to be smart."

"But Sir... You said no one would get hurt."

Stepping out of the shaddows the elder man looked to him with a sinister smile,  
"Just do it."  
It was General Braddock.

* * *

**Gasp! Oh no! Even I didn't see that one coming, I thought about it last minute. Review pretty please and tell me what you think! :) Thanks bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi.**

* * *

"Taylor?" Sam called. He had been searching for the child for around twenty minutes now but she was nowhere to be found. "Taylor?!"  
The blonde officer had brought his daughter to his work since he didn't have anywhere else for her to go. Unluckily for Sam, team one had been called out. He told her to stay with Winnie. It wasn't Winnie's fault, although she had apologized a million time to him.  
"Damn it!" He cursed. "Taylor? Taylor this isn't funny!"  
"What's going on?" Greg asked his distressed teammate.  
"I told her to stay with Winnie!" Sam ran a hand through his blonde hair. "Winnie said that she let Taylor go to the bathroom and she didn't come back... Sarge, there are people after her and what if..." Sam trailed off.  
"Lets not think that way, Sam. We will get the team to help look for her." Greg reassured him.  
"Okay... Okay..." Sam nodded.  
Within ten minutes, Team one and Team three were all looking for the four year old.  
"Taylor!" Donna yelled in an aspirated voice. They all hoped to find the girl but in the back of their mind was the thought. Maybe Amy's gang had taken her. They didn't want to think that.  
"Taylor!" She yelled again. Nothing. She sighed in frustration. "Where are you?!"  
"Taylor!" Ed's voice rung through the men's locker room. "Taylor? Where are you?!"  
"Hello?" A tiny voice whispered.  
Ed sighed in relief. "Taylor is that you?"  
"Uncle Eddie?"  
"Yeah... It's me. Where are you?" He asked, looking around.  
"Up." Ed looked up and there she was, sitting on the rafters.  
"How did you get up there?" He questioned in confusion, even he probably couldn't get up there.  
"Climb." She replied. "Uncle Eddie, I'm stuck."  
"We'll get you down, I promise. Why are you up there?"  
"He camed back." Taylor told him.  
"Who?" Ed was confused, there was no way Winnie would've let Derek or any one that looked threatening in.  
"Mr. Braddock." A military General might get past the receptionist though.  
He turned to the door, "Sam! I found her! She's in here."  
Team one and three came running in,  
"Where?" they all asked.  
Ed only Looked up. Following his gaze they all gasped.  
Jules put a hand over her mouth thinking about what would happen if she fell, "How did she get up there?"  
"Climbed." Ed replied, using the words Taylor had said.  
"Well how are we going to get her down?" Donna questioned.  
"Fire department?" Troy suggested.  
"Trampoline?" Everyone turned to glare at Spike. "What?"  
"How about a ladder?" Wordy offered.  
"Yeah... Yeah... That will work." Ed was still looking at the girl. He could see the terror in her eyes.  
"We're going to get you down!" Spike promised.  
"Daddy...?" Taylor's voice was barely heard.  
"Yeah?" Sam looked up at her. He could sense her fear without seeing her face.  
"I'm... I'm scared." She whimpered, gripping the bar tightly.  
"I'm here. We're all here." except for James, he thought to himself.  
"Alright! Donna see if you can find a ladder! Troy get a harness and rope, we'll hang it over the rafter next to  
her, in case." Ed ordered, taking charge. "Taylor, hang on we're coming to get you."  
"O... Okay." Taylor stuttered.  
"Got the harness!" Troy confirmed, coming over.  
"I found a ladder but it won't go all the way, Ed." Donna whispered the end worriedly so Taylor wouldn't hear.  
"We will make it work alright?" He replied through gritted teeth. Setting up the ladder, Ed quickly realized that she was right. The ladder only went up three fourths of the way.  
"Sam it's your call. You can go up or we can find someone else to." Ed knew his answer but asked regardless.  
"I'll go." Sam had a determined look on his face.  
"Okay. You need to get a harness on and try and get her to hook it over the rafter next to her." Ed ordered.  
"Copy that." Sam Nodded.  
Once he had the harness on, Sam started to climb the ladder. When he reached the top, it was a good three or four feet until the rafters, how were they going to get her down? He wondered silently.  
"Taylor... Honey I need you to put this over the rafter next to you." Sam told her, holding up the rope attached to his harness.  
Tears fell down her cheeks to the floor below them, as she shook her head. "I can't."  
"Please Taylor, you have to try." Sam plead, reaching the rope out to her.  
"What if I fall?" She sniffled.  
"I won't let you get hurt." He promised.  
"Promise?"  
"Promise." Sam held it a little higher.  
Timidly she took the rope with one hand still grasping the beam she rested on.  
"That's good..." Sam reassured her. "Now throw it over the rafter."  
Taylor did as she was told quietly, just as Ed attached it to a hook on the ground Taylor started to loose her balance.

* * *

**(One and a Half Hours Ago)**

"Team One, Hot Call." Winnie's voice sounded over the speakers. Sam looked to his daughter, who was sitting intently on the floor in the work out room with a coloring book that Wordy had given to her. While the rest of team one raced out Sam picked up the girl and brought her to Winnie's desk.  
"Taylor, this is Winnie. I want you to stay with her until I get back, okay?"  
She nodded and went to Winnie, "Hi!" She chirped happily. Sam looked at her with a sad smile before heading off to meet the rest of the team lost in thought. Taylor may seem happy and cheery like your average four year old but her blue eyes didn't quite light up like they did before she was deprived of her brother. Much like him though, Taylor did a good job of hiding it. She would smile and laugh but Sam could see the pain behind the mask.  
"Sam?" Ed's voice snapped him off his train of thought. "Sam. You and Spike are in the truck."  
"What why?" He objected almost angrily. He knew why Ed did it but he didn't want special treatment because of his new found daughter.  
"You know why. Now let's go." Ed walked away, heading towards the black SUV.  
"Copy that." Sam grumbled as he got into a different SUV with Spike.  
"Let's go keep the peace." Greg told his team.

Taylor liked Winnie, she was nice but the four year old was getting a bit bored just sitting there.  
"Okay," She heard Winnie say. "the subject is forty three, his name is John Smith. He works as a Bomb Tech for the military..." Taylor didn't want to listen anymore. It was nothing she was interested in. She returned to her coloring book as Winnie talked to team one, not even noticing when Winnie allowed a man to go to the men's locker room.  
Half an hour later, Taylor was bored out of her mind. She just wanted to get up and walk around!  
"Auntie Winnie! I have to go to the potty!" She told the woman in a whiny voice.  
Winnie smiled at the child, "Do you want me to come with you?"  
"I'm a big girl!" Taylor sat up straighter to prove she was big.  
"Okay, It's down the hall and to the left. Can you do that?" She asked her.  
Taylor nodded in excitement, "Yes!"  
"Okay, holler if you need anything."  
With that Taylor go up and headed the way Winnie had ordered. She reached the girls locker room when she heard a noise across the hall in the Men's locker room. Curiously she wondered towards there. Opening the door she found a man grumbling as he pried open a locker. "Why couldn't I get the easy child? Man up, Braddock, you go the 'problem child'"  
Taylor stepped into the room and the door shut behind her. Unfortunately the man heard it and turned her way.  
"Taylor! Sweetheart, how are you?" He asked sweetly, a fake smile plastered on his face. Taylor wasn't buying it though, quickly she ran to the other side of the locker room, "You hitted my daddy!" She yelled at him.  
"Shut up!" He hissed, looking around to see if anyone had been disturbed. Unluckily for Taylor, Team three was in the work out room so the locker room was empty. "You know, i actually feel a little bad for you. It's your mother who dragged you into this mess. Then again if my son hadn't screwed your mother. You wouldn't be here at all."  
Taylor frowned at him, "Nuh-uh it's yours fault! You are the one who gives Mommy and Derek they're guns. You're bad."  
"How do you know I'm bad, huh? Maybe Samuel makes me do it. Did you think of that?" The General taunted.  
"Daddy didn't. I know you're bad. I sawed you at Derek's house." Taylor said not realizing that she shouldn't have told him that.  
"Ah... Taylor you shouldn't have told me that." He shook his head. "Now I have to deal with you. I can't have you telling Daddy about this now can I?"  
That's when he started to approach her. Next thing she knew, she had climbed up the lockers and up to the rafters. The elder Braddock let out an enraged huff, "Come down!"  
"No!" She yelled back.  
"Taylor! Do it now, that's an order!" He called, used to people obeying him.  
"I don't care. My daddy and uncles are going to come and kick your butt!" She said defiantly.  
As if it was a trigger, the General heard the voices of Ed, Greg, Spike, and Wordy coming towards the locker room with Troy from team three.  
"Crap." He grunted walking away. "I'll find you Taylor Braddock."  
Taylor didn't respond, she just stuck her tongue out at him.  
When he left she whimpered softly as the team one men minus Sam entered the locker room. She stayed silent as they put their bags in their lockers and left. What was she supposed to do now?  
"Think, Taylor, how do we get down now?"

Sam entered the Barn to find a frantic Winnie, "Sam!"  
"Hey." he greeted her with a smile.  
"She's gone." The woman was close to tears.  
"What?" His smile fell.  
"She said she had to go to the bathroom and I let her go. Oh god I'm so sorry!" She apologized.  
"It's okay, Winnie. Tell me what happened." He put his hands on her shoulders.  
"I- I was giving you information on the hot call and Taylor was coloring." She told him.  
"Then what?"  
"Then- then a man came. Your dad. He gave Taylor a weird look and then went to the locker rooms." Winnie was hyperventilating.

"My dad came?" Sam gasped.

"Yeah."

"Okay, breathe we'll find her okay?" Sam assured her. "I'll be back."

He left, jogging around the barn,

"Taylor?!"

* * *

**Uh-oh... Review PLEASE! I like to know what you think to see if im on the right track.**


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is really short because I don't have a lot of time today and i needed to post. If i have time i'll post again today. Sorry :( **

* * *

_Taylor did as she was told quietly, just as Ed attached it to a hook on the ground Taylor started to loose her balance. _

With a screech the four year old tumbled off the rafter. Team one, Donna and Troy all held their breaths. Sam lunged off the ladder and grabbed her as she fell. Taylor and Sam both slammed into the wall, but they were alive. Everybody let out the breath they had been holding.

"Let's get them down." Ed ordered. Slowly the two were lowered. When his feet touched the ground, Sam let out a sigh of relief. Taylor started to cry again. Everyone was silent as the girls shoulders heaved with every sob. Sam embraced his daughter, quietly whispering to her, "You're okay. You're safe now. See? You're okay."

Taylor sniffled and looked at Sam, "Ow."

"Ow? Ow what?" He looked her over, searching for an injury. Then his eyes landed on a large bruise forming on the left side of Taylor's face. Sam sighed, "Oh... That ow. The wall?"

Taylor nodded, wiping her tears away.

She looked to Ed and the rest of her rescuers, "Thank you fors saving me."

"You're welcome, Taylor. We protect our own." Greg told her.

Taylor smiled and looked to Sam, "Home?"

"Sarge?" Sam looked to his boss.

"It's fine Sam, you can go home." Greg nodded. When Sam left Ed looked to his friend, "He did real good."

Greg nodded in agreement, pride clear in his eyes, "Above and beyond... Above and beyond."

* * *

"Sam wait!" Jules called after her friend.

"Jules, hi. I was just taking her home." Sam motioned to the four year old asleep in his arms.

"Oh... Well will you call me later? Just to make sure you both are alright?" Jules smiled at Sam.

"Sure, you can drop by at around... Five?" He told her trying to figure out when her shift was over.

"Sure! That will be great." She turned around. "I've got to get going. Bye Sam."

Sam turned back to his new red mini van, never in his life would he have even dreamed of driving a red car, much less a mini van.

Once he had buckled Taylor in the booster seat, he shut the door. When he turned around to go to the drivers seat he found himself looking down the barrel of a gun.

"Get in the van now."


	11. Chapter 11

_When he turned around to go to the drivers seat he found himself looking down the barrel of a gun._

_"Get in the van now."_

Sam put his hands up, "We can talk about this."

"Sure we can!" the man said sarcastically. "Just keep in mind, Constable Braddock, my colleague has your daughter. He may just shoot her... What do you think about that? Wanna talk about it?"

The mini van door opened and Taylor was kneeling in front of the opening, hands duct taped in front of her. A different man crouching behind her, gun pressed against her bruised cheek. Taylor didn't speak, she just gave sam a pleading look.

"Okay... Okay. I'll come." Sam said slowly raising his hands above his head. The first man shoved him against the passenger side door hard, knocking the wind out if him. Instead of tying his hands, the man tied Sam's ankles together. Sam grunted as he patted him down, searching for weapons. Sam choked out a gasp when the man pats the insides of his thighs, swiftly hitting him in the groin with his fist. Hard.

"Was that necessary?" Sam grunted.

"No. Just funny." The man chuckled to himself while somewhat dragging sam to the van. He then duct taped Sam's hands to the over head grab handle.** (A/N: the little handle thing on the ceiling of a car.)** Forcing Sam to sit with his legs in front of him and his hands stretched above him uncomfortably. This position strained his shoulders and made it harder to breathe.

"You can call me Derek, my friend here," he motioned towards the man with his gun pointed at Taylor. "His name is Ryan."

"Derek, you don't have to do-" derek silenced Sam's words as he put a piece of duct tape on his mouth.

The man took Sam's utility belt, which he forgot to take off, and searched through it.

Sam then heard a different voice, "Oh! Sam I forgot to tell you..." It was Jules.

* * *

Jules came out to tell sam that he forgot Taylor's coloring book when she saw a man at Sam's car, then she caught a glimpse of sam tied to his car.

"Hey!" She yelled at the man, he looked at her and smiled before slamming the door shut and moving to the drivers side. The car sped away. It took ten seconds for Jules to realize she still had her head set.

"Boss! We have a situation." She said nervously.

"What is it Jules?" Greg replied hastily.

"Sam and Taylor have been taken. One known suspect. Vehicle is Sam's red dodge caravan. Boss... He was tied to the car."

Team one froze in their tracks. Two of their own had been taken. Now it was personal.

* * *

The second man, Ryan, was now in the passenger seat next to Derek. Sam was still awkwardly seated, grunting every time they reached a bump as it strained his shoulders when the car jumped.

Taylor wasn't in her booster seat anymore, while silent tears fell down her cheeks she slowly took Sam's cell phone from his shirt pocket. Sitting behind him she searched through the contacts before finding jules' name.

It rang once before she answered,

"Sam?"

Taylor didnt respond.

"If this is sam press a button."

Nothing.

"Okay... Is this Taylor? Press a button for yes."

She did.

"Okay Taylor can you talk?" Jules asked nervously.

After taking a deep breath she answered shakily, "Yeah."

"great Taylor, your being very brave. Do you know how many people took you and your dad?"

"Two." Taylor whispered.

"Did they say their names?" Jules asked her voice hushed so he didn't give Taylor away.

"Derek Michaels and Ryan Edwards." She whispered.

"Do you know them?" Jules asked

"Yeah. Derek is mommy's boyfriend, Ryan is Mommy's brother." She told her.

"Your uncle kidnapped you?"

"Yea-" Taylor was cuz off when Derek turned around and saw her.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" He shouted, taking his eyes off the road.

Ryan climbed into the back seat and took the phone from her,

"I hope getting information was worth getting the kid hurt!" he growled into the phone.

"Wait no! Don't-" Ryan threw it on the floor and the battery fell out. He then approached Taylor, ignoring Sam's muffled shouts of protest.

"Uncle Ryan please don't..." she cried, fear laced her voice.

"Sorry, Taylor." He whispered.

Then Sam heard a screech then sobs as a tear fell down his cheek. _Oh God, what are we going to do now?_

* * *

**Oh no! Poor Taylor... I tend to beat up the Braddocks **


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm sooo verry sorry about the wait. I wrote the entire chapter and then my stupid computer didnt save it! :O So I had to re-write it. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**Warning: Some violence **

* * *

Jules was frantic. She shouldn't have let Taylor talk to her. It was too dangerous.

"Spike did you get a lock on it?" Jules asked desperately. Only to have the man shake his head sadly, "Sorry Jules, call didn't last long enough."  
"Damn..." Greg cursed rubbing the top of his bare head. "We need to stay objective. Okay?"  
The team nodded weakly.  
"Winnie, I need an APB out for a red dodge caravan. Put out an amber alert for Taylor too." Ed hated to say it but they had a child abduction, hopefully it would work on their side. People would hear about a missing child, they would keep their eyes open.  
"Copy that." Winnie replied quickly.  
"Spike, get what you can on Derek Michaels and jules, you take Ryan Edwards." Greg ordered. "Wordy and Ed go to Amy Johnson's apartment and see what you can get her to tell you. Spike, Jules, get me a number and I'm going to try to talk to them."  
"Alright boss, Derek Michael's cell number is 123-456-7890." Spike told Greg.

"Let's bring them home."

* * *

Sam winced as the car abruptly came to a stop, jolting his sore shoulders. Ryan faced him, knife in hand, "Don't you try anything." He warned, cutting Sam's bonds and removing the gag.

"What exactly do you want from us?" Sam demanded angrily only to receive a swift slap to his cheek. "Okay..."

"Shut up and come with us."

Sam was taller than Ryan but Ryan had more muscle than Sam did, he probably out weighed the blonde officer by thirty pounds. _I can take him_, Sam thought I himself, but he quickly discarded the thought as Taylor came out. The kid was a mess. Her nose was bright red and her cheeks were tear stained. Her eyes were puffy and her face had a strained grimace plasters on it. Sam winced as he saw her arm; it was bent at an unnatural angle in two places.

"Let's go."

Sam and Taylor were led into a small house on a dirt road. Inside the house, it was weird. There were bottles of chemicals and powders in the kitchen, while in the living room there were guns. Lots of guns.

The two were led to the basement. It was dark except for the sunlight coming in the small window. There was a mattress and a blanket in the corner. The door slammed shut leaving Sam and Taylor alone. After a moment of silence, Sam turned to his daughter, "Are you okay?" He asked.

The grimace turned into a pained grin, "They are gonna find us, Daddy."

"I know Taylor but are you okay?" Sam asked again.

"Guess what?" She chirped, ignoring his question again.

With a sigh he decided to ask her again later, "What?"

Reaching into her jacket pocket, she pulled out two things; a small black square... And a cell phone.

"I gotted your phone." She whispered.

Sam looked at her in amazement, "How did you...?"

"Uncle Ryan threw it on the ground and it fell near me so I took it." She explained. "Call?"

She didn't have to ask him twice, slipping the battery into the right place he quickly dialed Jules' number.

"Sam?!" It only rang once.

"Hey Jules, me and Taylor are in a bit of a predicament... Care to assist us?"

He asked cockily.

"Are you guys okay?" She asked.

"We'll be okay." He didn't mention Taylor's broken arm.

"What about Taylor?" She asked.

"Broken arm, she'll be okay. Right?" He looked the girl.

Taylor nodded, "Ask her if she has my coloring book... I losted it!"

"Do you have her coloring book?" Sam laughed, if they got out of this, he would buy her a million coloring books.

"Yeah, yeah Wordy's got it." Jules confirmed.

"She has it." He said in her direction then he heard footsteps. "They're coming."

"Hide the phone. keep it on. We will track it."

"Bye."

"Wait Sam..."

"Yeah?"

"Be safe." She sighed.

"Will do."

* * *

Spike cried out triumphantly when he got a lock on the phone call. "Boss! Boss, I've got a lock on the call! 77 David Lane."

"Let's go."

* * *

He put he phone under the mattress and sat down on it, Taylor following in suit. Heavy footsteps were heard, trudging down the stairs. Sam gulped,

"Don't say anything."

Taylor nodded quietly. Looking down at her shoes. Then the footsteps ceased and three men approached them; Derek, Ryan, and another man.

"Samuel Braddock?" The man asked gruffly.

"That's me." Sam replied with a cocky grin. "You can call me Sam."

"Shut up." Ryan growled.

"Alright let's not get too-" Sam was cut off when Derek reached forward and punched him straight in the nose.

"Ow."

"He said shut up." Derek glared at the blonde man.

"Is this about me doing it with your girl friend?" Sam asked, holding his bleeding nose. All he had to do was stall until he team got there.

"She should be my kid. Amy won't even consider kids because of you." Derek said angrily.

"Just tell us what you know, kid." The man grunted. "We'll let you go if you do."

Taylor frowned, "I know you..." her eye brows knit together as she thought.

"Now do you? Who am I then?" The man smirked. He was tall and tan

with brown hair and green eyes. The man was well muscled and was dressed in a suit.

"You're..." Taylor started but was cut off when a phone began to ring.

Dereks eyes widened, "Hello?"

"Derek Michaels? I'm Greg parker from the-"

"That's great." Derek snapped before hanging up.

Sam stood quickly, landing a punch on his Ryan's face. Derek jumped on Sam, pulling his hands behind his back. Sam only countered, flipping him over.

"Daddy!" Taylor cried as the unknown man grabbed her injured arm.

Hearing her cry Sam's head shot up making him vulnerable for a minute. Derek and Ryan took advantage of that, they grabbed his arms ad wrenched them behind his back. Sam cried out as his sore shoulders were man handled.

"Where are your cuffs?" The unknown man demanded angrily.

Sam was silent.

"You need a reason? How about this?" He squeezed Taylor's arm cruelly.

"Owww!"

"okay.. Okay. Back pocket." as soon a he said it they retrieved the hand cuffs.

Sam felt the cold bite of the metal being closed around his wrists.

"Derek Michaels and Ryan Edwards! This is Greg Parker from the strategic response unit! Do you want to come out so we can talk about this?"

It happened fast Jules, Wordy and Ed came down the stairs fast. Sounds were slurred together in Taylor's mind, "You're..." for the third time Taylor was cut off. She felt pain explode in her stomach as she fell to the ground. He shot her.


	13. Chapter 13

_Sounds were slurred together in Taylor's mind, "You're..." for the third time Taylor was cut off. She felt pain explode in her stomach as she fell to the ground. He shot her._

Jules heard the gunshot and gasped. Turning towards the shooter but he was already gone. She looked down and saw Taylor. She drop her gun and fell to her knees next to her. In the background she could hear muffled voices,  
"Greg we need EMS now!" Ed's voice ordered.  
Tear fell freely from Jules' face, "You're going to be fine... Taylor look at me please..?"  
The four-year old turned to look at Jules with unfocused eyes.  
"You're gonna be okay." Jules cooed while applying pressure to the gun shot wound.

_This can't happen_, Jules thought. _No. No. No. She's just a baby. A kid. Sam's kid_.

Sam was suddenly next to her, "Oh Taylor..."  
"Told you... They would come..." She said quietly.  
Wordy and Ed were there too, looking down at the heart breaking scene.  
Wordy felt his eyes begin to water, if that was his daughter, he didn't know what he would do. Taylor looked at him with glassy eyes,  
"Uncle Wordy...?"  
"Yeah, Sweetheart?" He knelt next to her.  
"I lost your coloring book..."  
"No you didn't... Spike has it, its in the truck. You've got to be okay so you can finish..." wordy thought he was going to cry.  
"Where's the damn medic?!" Ed cried out in rage.  
As if it were a signal the EMT came. It was Steve. Sam didn't even care this time. He didn't care if Steve was his rival. If the man was going to save his daughter, he could do as he pleases.  
"Steve..." Sam trailed off.  
"I know, Sam, I'll take care of her."  
There was moment of silent understanding between the men.  
"Okay let's get going! BP is..."  
The medics brought Taylor away on the stretcher towards the ambulance.

Jules looked to Sam, walking to the man Jules wrapped her arms around him. He broke down, sobs tore through his body as he cried into Jules vest.  
"She's gonna be fine." Jules stroked his blonde hair.  
"This is really not a good week for the Braddock family." he sniffled.  
Jules smiled.  
"We have your dad in custody Sam." Ed informed him.  
"My dad was involved?"  
"Yeah... But we got him." Ed assured him.  
"What about the guy who shot Taylor." He asked.  
"We couldn't find him..."  
Sam sighed, "Taylor knows him."  
"Let's go... They're taking her to St. Simon." Jules motioned for Sam to come.

* * *

After two hours of waiting the doctor finally came out, "Family of Taylor Braddock?"  
Sam, Jules, Ed, Wordy, Winnie, Spike, and Greg all stood.  
"Let me just clear the air; Taylor is alive. She's one stubborn child, I'll tell you that. We lost her twice during surgery but we were able to bring her back. The bullet hit her at an angle missing vital organs and taking out a few ribs. We had to surgically remove the bullet but she should make a full recovery. Her arm is broken in two places, thankfully they were both clean breaks and they will heal fine. Shes in a soft cast until she wakes up from the anesthesia, when she does she can pick a color. We will keep her for a few weeks and should be good a new."  
"Can we see her?" Sam asked anxiously.  
"Of course. She's on floor three, room 177." The doctor replied. "If you'll excuse me, I'm sorry."  
But team one was already heading toward the elevator.  
Once at Taylor's room, Sam took in a deep breath, the room had a TV on the wall, which was pink with fairies painted on it. In the middle was a bed surrounded by machines. Little Taylor Braddock buried under the thin white sheet. IVs ran up her arm without the cast and he had a thin, clear tube running under her nose. Team one came baring gifts. Spike brought her two dozen balloons and seven Teddy bears. Wordy had a large box of crayons, colored pencils and markets and numerous coloring books. Ed had bunches of candy, even though he was pretty sure that she couldn't eat it, yet.  
Winnie held more bears and a get well card signed by most of the SRU teams that were on duty that day. Greg had a patch, that said, Strategic Response Unit Team One, on it. Sam and Jules each carried papers.  
Two days passed before Taylor awoke. You can thank spike for that, since he dropped a tray. Taylor's eyes fluttered open with all the commotion.  
"Hello." She said cheerfully.  
She received a bunch of hi's an hello's.  
"Guess what?" Sam and Jules said in unison.  
"What?" Taylor chirped.  
"We have two surprises for you!" Jules told her. "Okay, first, I want to adopt you."  
"Whats that?"  
"It means, legally, I'd be your... Your mommy." Jules told her hopefully.  
"Really?" She said excited. "Okay!"  
"And the second surprise..."  
There was a knock on the door, Sam stood to open it. When he opened it a familiar face appeared.  
"JAMES!" Taylor nearly shrieked.  
"Hey." He made his way towards her. "Sam came to the place I was at and asked if I could get adopted. I'm officially a Braddock."  
"Yay!" She smiled. "We have to trade back."  
"You can keep it."  
Greg, who had sat there the whole time smiled, "Taylor, what you did was brave. Above and beyond. You are so much like your father." Greg handed her the patch and a badge, "You're officially part of Team One."  
Taylor smiled, "Thank yous!"

* * *

After three weeks Taylor was released from the hospital. Sam, Jules, James and Taylor all went back to Sam's apartment.  
"Taylor?" Sam called as she sat on the floor with her coloring books all laid out.  
"Hmm?"  
"Can you come here?"  
Taylor complied, skipping then sitting on his lap. Sam suddenly embraced his daughter, "I thought I lost you."  
"It's okay daddy." She patted his blonde hair. "I'll be there."

* * *

**End! Well there's an epilogue that u should read, theres a twist at the end :o !**


	14. Epilogue

**Alright guys. This is the last chapter. The end of "I'll be there" or is it? lol **

* * *

**(Three weeks later)**

"Okay! I think that's about it." Team One had been helping Sam and Jules move into a new house. Things had finally started to go their way. No more getting kidnapped or dealing with arms dealers. It was actually nice.  
"Thanks guys. You can stay if you want." Sam offered.  
"Yeah!" Spike ran to the couch and jumped on it almost crushing James, who was seated on it.  
"Spike!" James cried.  
Sam looked to Jules as they watched Taylor run around the room with a sharpie, begging people to sign her bright pink cast, "She's been through so much."  
"Too much." Jules agreed.  
Taylor ran to Ed, who had brought Sophie and Clark, and shoved the sharpie in his face, "Sign?"  
"Sure."  
Once she had everyone in the house sign her cast Taylor skipped to her father and new mother, "I remember."  
"Remember what?" Sam asked in confusion.  
"Remember the bad guy who shooted me." She told him.  
"Who was it?" Jules asked in concern. They hadn't been able to identify the man, all anyone knew him as was, "Kev". They were curious.  
"Kevin. I dunno how I forgot! You shoulda known him, daddy." Taylor scolded her father.  
"What why?" Sam asked in confusion.  
"Because he's your brother."

* * *

Just about twenty miles away from Toronto, Kevin Braddock chuckled to himself as he looked at a picture of the new Braddock family. He sighed to himself, "Oh, Taylor... You may think it's over but little do you know that it's only just begun."

* * *

**End!**

**Review! Maybe I'll write a sequel. I don't know though.**


End file.
